Fight Arena
Official description Walkthrough The Servils *To start the quest, talk to Lady Servil, located just northeast of Tree Gnome Village, and offer to help free her family from slavery. *Walk eastward to a group of buildings located south of the local monastery. The north-eastern-most house (the armoury) contains an armour stand which contains Khazard armour (a helmet and platebody) crucial to complete the quest. After equipping both pieces of armour, head to the prison, which forms the south and east boundaries of the Fight Arena. *To save Lady Servil's family, you have to infiltrate the jail. On trying to enter the prison, the door is locked, though the guards mistake the player as a Khazard Guard and let them in, as long as the player is wearing the Khazard armour retrieved earlier. While inside, unequipping the Khazard armour results in being booted from the jail by the Khazard guards. *Jeremy Servil is located in the northern-most cell of the east wing of the prison. If players talk to him, he explains that one of the guards has the cell keys that can be used to unlock his cell. The Keys *In the South-Eastern corner of the jail, there will be a guard sitting at the table. Mouseover will reveal he is A lazy Khazard Guard. Talking to the guard will reveal that this guard in particular likes Khali brew. If he was to be drunk, he would give the key to the player impersonating as a comrade. *The only bar that sells the brew is the one west of the western entrance to the jail. Khali brew is sold for five coins. Buying a bottle and offering it to the specific guard gets him drunk, letting the player get the keys from him. (Note: you must talk to the guard first before going to the bar, or you will not have the option to request Khali brew.) Note: At this time, the player should make sure they have all their combat items (armour, food, potions, etc.). It will be impossible to bank until after multiple back-to-back battles (which include fighting Bouncer) have been won. Note: Once in the arena itself, the player does not need to wear the Khazard armour anymore, and since it has defence bonuses less than that of a bronze platebody, it is strongly recommended that players equip something else. *Using the keys on Jeremy's prison door will free him, followed by a cutscene, in which you see Jeremy's father being attacked by an ogre. The Battles *To save Jeremy's father, Justin, slay the attacking level 63 Khazard Ogre. *Khazard will then appear and tell the player that in order for the Servils to be spared, they must become a fightslave. The player will be locked in a prison cell. To continue in the quest, they must talk to Hengrad, their cellmate, to continue with the fights. *(there are plenty of safe spots for all the fights if you're worried about the high level foes) Note: If the player needs to, they can take cover behind obstacles in the arena that allow maging, ranging and use of halberds against all of these enemies. Note: You cannot use a Dwarf Multicannon inside the arena. *The first fight is with a level 44 Khazard Scorpion released upon the player. *Talking to Jeremy again gets Khazard's hellhound, Bouncer (level 137), released. Bouncer, has the same max hit as the hellhounds in the God Wars Dungeon, however his accuracy seems to be higher, making him more difficult to defeat. Using Protect from Melee would be useful here. Try to trap him using the skeletons. *Once Bouncer is defeated, General Khazard (level 112) will attack, not letting the player out, but trying to kill them himself. The Servils will escape whether or not he is killed; players do not have to fight General Khazard to claim the reward of the quest. HOWEVER: If you DO decide to fight him, please note that you must kill two versions of General Khazard. The 1st is the one seen in the beginning; in the second, he transforms into a giant version of himself. After the second version is defeated, the fight ends. Return to Lady Servil to finish the quest and to get your reward. Reward *2 Quest points *1,000 coins *12,175 Experience *2,175 Experience *Khazard armour Music unlocked * Attack 4 Required for Completing *Shadow Sword (miniquest) Trivia *The family name Servil is a play on the word "servile", which can mean "being in slavery/oppressed". *If you talk to a guard in the jail, he will call you a "newbie". *Jeremy Servil appears in both the Fight Arena and his cell before you unlock his cell *When General Khazard puts you in the cell and you use the keys it says "This is not the cell that Jeremy is locked in" *You can see the monsters you fight in the arena on the north side of it, even after finishing the quest. *The quest was significantly upgraded on 27 May 2009. This was mentioned in the patch notes on the RS forums. *Jagex updated the Graphics on some characters on this quest and added spectators around the arena, along with a new cut-scene with General Khazard. Specifically the General lets slip he is, indeed, a Mahjarrat! *If you try to open the door to the Fight Arena, you will say "This door is locked!", the guard will tell you that's because you have not asked to be let in. *When players take the armour you say you are "Borrowing it" although you can keep the armour for as long as you want and you can not return it only destroy it. *If you try to speak to General Khazard whilst fighting him the text box will quickly flash with him yelling "DIIIIIIEE!" *If you try to use an item on the Lazy Khazard Guard it will say, "The table appears to be in use." *Players can avoid fighting the next creature between battles by moving around instead of continuing to the next battle, allowing players to rest before entering the next. Talking to General Khazard will continue the series of battles. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And I defeated General Khazard, and won the Servils their freedom." nl:Fight Arena (quest) Category:Quests